fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nacho Carrera
|birthdate=October 14th |birthplace= |gender= Male |age= 38 |blood type= O+ |education= |hair color= Blonde |eye color= Green |vision= |skin tone= Pale |height= 5 ft 5 in (1.65m) |weight= 66 kg (145lbs) |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Kingdom of Daobeth |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Knight |previous occupation= |team= Nine Circles of Hell |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Abella Carrera (Younger Sister) Manuel Carrera (Younger Brother) |magic= Darkness Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= Chapter 11 |image gallery= }} Nacho Lucifer (ナチョ・ルシファー Nacho Rushifā) is an Ultimate-Class threat, one of the strongest Knights in service to the Kingdom of Daobeth and a member of the Nine Circles of Hell, where he serves as the Sin of Violence (暴力 Bōryoku). Appearance Nacho is a short male that appears much younger than he actually is, being mistaken for a child in many instances. He has relatively shot, spiky blonde hair and green eyes as well as a fair complexion. Naturally he bears great resemblance to his older brother, Manuel. Despite his childish appearance he is quite muscular. Personality His short stature and childish features make him appear quite harmless, but he is in fact a ruthless and homicidal maniac with little regard for human life. His innocent smile rarely leaves his face even in times of severe distress or when he is angry, even suggesting he would beat his opponent to death without losing his smile. He is quite jovial and humorous and loves to frequently tell jokes, often at the expense of others. He has a deep fondness of fighting and defeating strong opponents and he can be easily excited when witnessing someone who is strong fight. In fact he may even begin to tremble in excitement at the possibility of fighting said person. He is very unpredictable and frequently displays severe mood swings. These things and his disturbing single-minded focus on fighting strong opponents makes it extremely difficult to control him. Relationships History Synopsis D.O.O.M arc Nacho is interrupted by the arrival of Manuel who stops his spell with just single hand. Magic & Abilities As an Ultimate-Class threat and a demon executive of D.O.O.M, Nacho is an extremely powerful person. He fought evenly with his brother, the Captain-Commander of the Rune Knights and the fifth strongest member of the Ten Wizard Saints (though neither of them were fighting seriously) without using magic. He easily defeated Ezekiel and a large group of Rune knights and soon after was close to defeating Anthony Starke before he was interrupted by Manuel. Physical Capabilities Immense Strength: Despite his small size, Nacho boasts tremendous physical strength seen as he was able to kill Judas with minimal effort. Immense Speed: Immense Endurance: Nacho has incredible amounts of stamina and endurance and can fight for seemingly endless periods of time without tiring. He fought a group of rune knights and a Vice Captain, a Captain and the Captain-Commander all one after the other, displaying a dominant performance against the first two and an even one against the last all without obvious signs of fatigue. Immense Durability: Enhanced Senses: Ways of Combat Master Weapon Specialist: He is skilled enough of a swordsman to duel thee of New Dragnof's most powerful Knights in Gawain, Tristan and Benivere all at once. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Nine Circles of Hell and an Ultimate-Class threat, Nacho is expected to posses immense magic power. His degree of magical reserves are such that he is described as possessing significantly more magic power than both his brother and sister (two people who themselves possess incredible magic power as is). His magic power can released as a thick an potent aura reminiscent of a violent tornado that has drastic effects on his immediate surroundings and can be felt from a great distance away. Magic Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Is a Caster Magic that allows Nacho to create and manipulate the element of darkness. This magic thrives in the hands of someone like Nacho who is firmly at peace with his chaotic nature and lack of sanity. He can create constructs out of darkness, empower himself and fire dark beams capable of great destruction. Nacho also seems to posses the ability to swallow and devour other magic through use of this magic, creating a dark vortex that steadily sucks everything into it much like a . *'Evil Extinction' (エビル・エクスティンクイオン Ebiru Ekusutinkuion): Providing the explosion created is not too large, he can direct it with incredible precision towards it's target. Because this spell does not require the creation of a magic circle, the explosions are activated instantaneously making it very difficult to avoid. This spell is powerful enough to almost killed a Rune Knight Vice Captain in one shot. *'Spiral Pain' ( Supairaru Pein lit. Black Helix): *'Evil Incarnate' ( Ebiru Inkarunāto lit. Idea of Evil): In such a state Nacho's already immense physical attributes are enhanced. Assorted Others Keen Perception; Despite being a volatile and homicidal maniac, Nacho has demonstrated above-average analytical abilities and is also a highly capable team leader when he wants to be. Equipment Battles & Events Quotes Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of Meliodas from the "Nanatsu no Taizai" series. *Nacho is voiced by .